


It Started With Grindr

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Texting, There's a lot of thirst, attempted humour, top jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: Jean Kirstein is home alone and utterly bored. All his flatmates are out for the night and he’s unsure of what to do. Following his best friend’s suggestion, Jean decides to join Grindr for some entertainment.





	It Started With Grindr

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for erejeanweek2k19 prompt Day 4 - Roommates/Competition. 
> 
> It's my first ever erejean fanfic and I'm extremely nervous that I don't have them in character! I apologise in advanced it this is wildly weird and ooc!  
> This fic isn't beta'd at all! I'm very sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> There was meant to be a second chapter, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, I wasn't able to finish it in time.  
> I will add it once I get round to finishing it.

A defeated sigh left Jean Kirstein as his head fell back against his computer chair. Pounding music came from his headphones, not distracting him nearly enough as it should have been. His arms were lazily resting on the chair’s arm rests and the pads of his feet were flat on the ground, allowing him to swing slowly side to side in the chair.

Truth be told, Jean was bored.

So fucking _bored_.

Twenty-seven year old Jean was stuck in his shared apartment on a Saturday night, of all days, while his roommates were out with their partners. Hell, even his best friend in the whole-wide fucking world since kindergarten, Marco Bott, had turned down his offer for a night of gaming in order to go on an outing with his long standing girlfriend, Mina Carolina.

Jean had three flatmates. They’d all met in college and after years of living in the halls together, they all thought it’d be a good idea to move together into an upscale four bedroom apartment deep within the city. Sharing an apartment had meant the rent was cheap and they had the luxury of living in the best location possible. They all had jobs nearby, the furthest being only three stops away by train.

The apartment itself was modern, freshly renovated, and big enough to not feel cramped. Only one room came with an ensuite while the other three shared a separate toilet room and bathroom. Armin Arlert had been fortunate enough to have gotten the ensuite as he was the one who found the place halfway through their collective final year of college.

It was a shame as Armin was probably the tidiest and quietest guy out of the others that had lived with Jean. The messiest being Connie Springer; the one he had roomed with since freshman year. Connie was loud and boisterous, and was now a chef at a restaurant with his longtime girlfriend, Sasha Blouse. It had been a miracle that they both had a Saturday night shift off and thus they made use of it by going out.

The final roommate had been Eren Yeager. He was childhood friends with Armin. The way those two always stuck together made Jean assume all throughout early college that they had a secret relationship going on. But he was very wrong when Armin turned out to be straight as a stick and in love with a short female who often gave Jean shivers from her resting bitch face. Anyway, back to Eren… Where was Jean even to begin to describe him? Eren was as gay as well... He wasn’t sure how to finish that description as Eren didn’t look stereotypically gay, but rather nicely sculpted enough to no doubt be a pornst-

Yeah, he wasn’t going to finish that sentence. The guy was surprisingly good looking for his annoying personality.

Jean and Eren hadn’t gotten along at all when they were younger. They constantly argued and sometimes even got into heated fist fights over silly little things such as Jean’s crush on Eren’s adopted sister, Mikasa. With age and time flowing between them, things had become easier and more manageable. They no longer bickered as much or had as many physical fights. These days it all but dwindled to arguing over who ate what in the fridge, fighting over the TV remote, and arguing over who was better at Mario Kart among many other games.

Jean didn’t really understand why they never truly got along. Eren had always annoyed him somehow. He wasn’t too sure if it was Eren’s voice, the fact that he had such a nicely sculpted body, his oddly passionate personality or the fact that he was such a cocky little shithead at times. Not that Jean could say much about that considering he was often too.

Jean groaned, lifting a hand to rub at his forehead.

Besides all that, even shitty _Yeager_ had gone out for the night. With who, Jean didn’t particularly care. He was just salty that out of everyone, _he_ was the one stuck at home with no plans.

It truly was unfortunate. Jean had never expected to find himself partner-less at this age. Nor expected himself to have lazy weekends indoors while all his friends were living their prime the way _he_ was meant to.

Sadly for Jean, he’d never been well adept in that department. He was a very open bisexual man. Sure, he may have had specific tastes when he was younger; practically only aiming for women. But, that was flipped upside down when he entered college and fell for one too many attractive men. Unfortunately for Jean, while he reaped confidence and was very sure of himself; his brain to mouth filter always seemed to put himself a step back in those situations.

Jean wasn’t very good at speaking with anyone when he was seeking more than friendship. It was his only downfall, he thought. He was a fine stud. The best anyone could ever want. He was tall, had decent enough of muscles, smart, had a good paying job, and usually caught everyone’s eyes with his million dollar smile. Yet, he’d always somehow fuck it up by stumbling over his words. Although, the stumbling was an improvement from when he’d give gaping fish stares when he was younger; unable to really wrap his mind around on what to say. Flirting never came easily to him and he had long ago accepted that he was “rough around the edges.”

Thus, that lead to the predicament he was in at the moment. Single and extremely bored at home.

Jean wheeled himself closer to his desk and blindly searched for his phone, wanting to annoy Marco, even though it wasn’t his friend’s fault.

 

 **[Jean.K]  
** Freckles  
Spare me  
I’m so ducking bored  
Why’d you go out tonight???  
Of all nights??

 **[Freckled.J]  
** I’m sorry.  
Mina really wanted to see this movie!  
Why not play that new game?  
You could get a head start before Eren!

 **[Jean.K]  
** No  
Cbfd  
Fuck Yeager  
What you guys up to?

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Dinner atm.  
Why not ask Connie to do something then?

 **[Jean.K]  
** Everyones out  
Lucky me -.-

 **[Freckled.J]  
** That’s too bad!  
I’m sorry, Jean.  
You could join us for a movie?  
Mina won’t mind?  
It starts in 20!

 

Jean took that moment to lean forward onto his desk with elbows resting against the hard surface. Sure, he could join them. He wasn’t too sure what movie Mina had picked out and yeah, it would be fine no matter what it was. But, he didn’t want to be stuck with the love birds. They were always too grossly lovey-dovey and he’d rather not be around them longer than necessary. It didn’t help either that Mina often stole all of Marco’s attention, leaving Jean to be a true third wheel. He’d end up more bored than what he was already. He’d rather stay within the comforts of his own bedroom.

 

 **[Jean.K]  
** Fuck that, Freckles  
I don’t want to be the 3rd wheel again

 **[Freckled.J]**  
Wait!  
Mina has a suggestion!

 **[Jean.K]  
**On what?

 **[Freckled.J]  
** She said to give Grindr a go!  
If you’re that bored and lonely!  
(Her words, not mine)

 

Jean snorted, a throaty laugh leaving him as he read the text over a few more times.

 

 **[Jean.K]  
** Are you fucking kidding me?  
Grindr?  
No fucking thank you.

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Why not?  
I don’t see what the problem is?

 **[Jean.K]  
** I’m looking for someone to hang out with  
Not to fucking hookup with  
Marco  
Did you seriously forget

 **[Freckled.J]  
** It was just a suggestion, Jean!  
Mina didn’t mean any harm.  
You never know!  
Maybe things would be better over text!

 **[Jean.K]  
** Wtf  
Have you forgotten the one time I signed up to Tinder?  
What a fuck up that was

 **[Freckled.J]  
** I thought your Tinder date was successful?  
Too bad she never messaged you back after :(  
You’ve learnt a thing or two since then though!  
Maybe you could say you’re only looking for a friend?

 **[Jean.K]  
**Don’t think that’s how that app works

 **[Freckled.J]  
** You don’t know that!  
Isn’t it how Eren met his most recent exbf?

 

Jean’s thumbs paused as he read Marco’s text. With eyes widened at the new information, he suddenly sat up, furiously tapping at his smartphone’s screen.

 

 **[Jean.K]  
** What?  
When the fuck did that shithead join a dating app??  
How the fuck do you know this???

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Ah…..  
Armin mentioned it a long while ago…

 **[Jean.K]  
** Fuck…  
God, so that’s how the shithead’s been getting dates  
What a fucking loser

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Well… at least he’s gotten luck?  
Got to go!!  
We need to head over to the movies!  
Bye bye!  
Seriously, give Grindr a chance ;)  
(Mina’s words, but I agree)

 

Jean sighed again once Marco stopped texting. He clicked his phone to sleep and went back to his original position while rolling his chair further away from his desk. Using his feet, he spun in slow circles while he thought about the suggestion.

Jean didn’t realise that Yeager had joined the dating app. Okay yeah, he didn’t care what Yeager usually did. But he was somewhat taken aback that his firecracker flatmate had stooped to that level of desperation. He always assumed Yeager met people through his work. Eren was a physiotherapist and saw numerous people on any given day. Of course he’d meet a few single and interested guys along the way, right? While for Jean, he was just a plain old office worker in a high rise building. His life was filled with an endless array of numbers and middle aged co-workers. He didn’t have nearly as much socialization or outings ever since starting full time work.

But now he saw it all in a different light. So it wasn’t just Eren’s natural charm or supposedly good hands. It was the fact that he was _seeking_ people out. Jean felt a little relieved. It sounded like he wasn’t the only one struggling, if having to join an app meant anything.

Jean originally wanted nothing to do with the app. He once gave Tinder a go, which ended in a surprisingly good foreplay session but never another word from the girl after that.. As his days went on with the app, he’d learnt it wasn’t the place to find lasting relationships. So, when big word of a gay variety had been made, he avoided that thing like the black plague.

Jean bit his bottom lip at that thought, gripping his phone a little tighter.

Okay, so if Yeager was on the app and was having luck, then maybe he’d get that too, right? Maybe things had changed within the past two years since he’d last been on Tinder. Perhaps there was a way to avoid people who wanted to simply fuck. Maybe he could make new friends somehow. Who was he kidding though? He highly doubted things really had changed all that much. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into if he does go through with it.

Jean groaned loudly, spinning himself one last time.

Oh, why the hell not? He was bored and home alone. A distraction wouldn’t be too bad, right? Jean sat up grumbling under his breath and went on to download the app. It didn’t take long at all until the black icon with a yellow mask appeared on his screen.

Nervously he clicked the icon, leading him to sign up for an account. He did so by inputting his email address and birthdate - confirming that he was in fact older than eighteen. Next he had to upload a photo as it needed to be registered first.

After Jean aimlessly scrolled through his camera roll, he opted to take a new one. He didn’t particularly want to flash his face on first glimpse and being too lazy to move to a mirror, he lifted his arm in the air and took an almost selfie from high above.

The portrait picture started by his nose, lips pulled into a cocky smirk with the beginnings of stubble littering over his jaw bones. The picture showed rest of his body too - the navy green tank top, flashing just the right amount of collar bones, and all the way down to the denim shorts hitching a little too high up on his thighs. He’d made sure to tighten the muscles in his one arm that had shown, to extenuate the biceps he’d been working on for the last few months. If he was going to share a photo, he might as well make it a good one.

Happy with it, Jean submitted it. Only ten minutes later, he was registered and on the main page of the app.

The most obvious difference between the two apps was that there were numerous photos of guys on screen rather than the swiping of a singular person that Tinder had. These guys were sorted into two categories. The first being “fresh faces” which he assumed were new users. The second being “nearby” guys. That particular list was endless. Jean couldn’t help lift his eyebrows in amazement at the amount of good looking males showing off their bodies. Some with abs for days, some hairy and burly, and others more on the thinner side.

The variety of males on the app got Jean a little excited. A smile found its way on his face as he got giddy over all the choices he had. No wonder this app was spoken so highly off. It was already far better than Tinder.

But before Jean went any further, he scrolled back up to complete his profile.

 **Display Name** :  
Ur-Stallion  
**About Me** :  
I’m bored.  
**Age:  
** 27  
**Height:  
** 6’2  
**Weight:  
** 203lb  
**Body Type:  
** Toned  
**Position:  
** Top  
**Ethnicity** :  
White  
**Relationship Status:  
** Single  
**My Tribes:  
** Jean decided not to pick any. He didn’t give a shit for those kinds of stereotypical labels.  
**I’m looking for:  
**Chat, friends, and relationship.

Bypassing the sexual health questions about HIV, Jean tapped save and was taken back to the main page. Only, his eyes bulged when he saw ten notifications under his inbox.

With a gaping mouth, Jean scrolled through the list, shocked to see a variety of different men messaging him a greeting. Some even skipped the formalities and sent him a selfie of themselves almost immediately. What intrigued him the most was that under each username was a line telling him how far away these men were from him. From first glance, the closest one was only one mile away. He sent that person a quick hello back.

When leaving that conversation, Jean almost fell right out of his seat when there were even _more_ messages in his inbox. Another six had somehow messaged him. If anything, Jean was feeling a little overwhelmed from all the interest. Sure, this stroked his ego very nicely, but what was he meant to do with all these strangers messaging him? This wasn’t like Tinder at all! How was he supposed to choose just _one_ person from all of these good choices?

Leaning forward in his chair with elbows resting on his thighs, Jean kept refreshing his inbox, astounded by the constant influx of new messages. He wondered whether it was because of his picture or that he was fresh faced. Nah, who was he kidding. It was just the perfect hour and day to find a hookup.

When the new messages slowed, Jean took his time to look at each image and message every guy had sent him. They were all very generic until he reached number fifteen on the inbox list.

 

 **Hard2Handle  
** Wow dude  
Ur like less than 100 ft away  
U liv at T Aparts?

 

“What?” Jean hesitated. His brows raised, a little shocked himself at the proximity. It seemed this guy was the closest to him out of anyone else so far. The guy was probably in one of the apartments on his floor, or perhaps above or below. It intrigued him though, especially since he’d been the first to strike up a proper conversation other than a simple hello. With a deep breath, Jean replied.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Yeah man  
Didn’t realise there were these many gay guys in our area

 **Hard2Handle  
** Lol  
I see i see  
Ur a fresh face  
1st time?

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Sure.  
Unless Tinder counts?

 **Hard2handle  
** Nah lol  
Grindr is much better  
Espec if u want a hook up ;)

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Learnt that the hard way  
36 messages man  
Wtf

 **Hard2Handle  
** Lolllllll  
Ye well  
Wit ur pic  
Nd about sayin ur bored  
Ur asking for the D

 

Jean furrowed his brows at that. He knew guys were thirsty. Hell, he was thirsty a lot of the time too. But not this goddamn thirsty, Christ. With that, he took to check out _Hard2Handle_ ’s profile.

Jean’s mouth became dry as his eyes raked over the guy’s picture. It’d been a full body reflection taken in front a mirror. The backdrop was completely blurred and his entire face was concealed by his hand and phone. He wore very tight and very short gym pants, almost concealing nothing. The guy may as well have been in boxers, Jean thought. What caught his interests the most was the guy’s upper body. His complexion was tanned, smooth, and completely hairless. He had abs and deliciously sculpted pecs with nipples that were dark pink and very perky. Jean couldn’t help but lick his top lip as heat began to pool in his stomach. God, wouldn’t he mind feeling up and tasting that body.

The thought of a guy that toned being less than hundred feet away was almost too good to be true. Jean didn’t think guys with bodies like this existed in everyday surroundings. He’d only ever seen them in porn and maybe at the gym Yeager had worked at. Although that was a rare occasion in itself. Oh… and Yeager himself. But he was pretty sure Eren wasn’t as sculpted as _that._

Peeling his eyes away from the photo, he went to read the guy’s details. Jean was happily surprised to see that he was the same age, single, and versatile. He was a good height too, standing at six foot. Jean couldn’t help smirk when he saw nearly all options ticked on his “looking for” status. This guy was open to just about everything, how convenient.

Jean began to feel a little giddy with excitement when he realised that he could potentially have something with this guy. Maybe friends at first, if he’d allow it like his status suggested. But, if he looked anything like what was in his profile picture, Jean wouldn’t mind bending the rules with an _eventual_ hookup. With a body like that, Jean almost salivated at the thought of licking every toned muscle.

He wheeled himself back to his desk, getting into a comfortable position before texting the stranger back.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Touche  
Likewise with yours

 **Hard2Handle  
** Like wat u see? ;)  
I culd send u more ;)

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Uh….  
We’ll see.  
What are you up to?

 **Hard2Handle  
** Not much  
Bord nd home alone ;)  
Been scouting out some nice cock to ride for the night ;)

 

Jean’s eyes bulged and he gulped at the message, heart beginning to speed up ever so slightly. He tried to change the topic, unsure of how to reply to the dirty flirting Hard2Handle was giving him.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Funny, so am I  
Bored and home alone, that is

 **Hard2Handle  
**U don’t want ur cock ridden tonight? :(

 

Jean nearly choked on his own spit at the forward reply. _Jesus Christ_ , he thought. This guy was eager.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Not yet  
Tell me about yourself first, Hard2Handle

 **Hard2Handle  
** Im horny  
Nd hard  
Nd clean  
Wat else do u need to know?

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Can’t argue with that, haha  
What do you do for a living?

 **Hard2Handle  
** For real?  
Dude…  
I work at a gym  
U?

 **Ur-Stallion  
** So that explains the way you look  
Nice  
What gym?

 **Hard2Handle  
** If ur wantin to stalk me  
U won’t need to know ;)  
Tell me ur room numba  
Ill come to u right now

 **Ur-Stallion  
**Let’s first finish 10 questions, yeah?

 **Hard2Handle  
** For fucks sake  
U better be hung like a stallion  
Or im kicking ur ass dude  
The one a block away  
With the pools

 

Jean paused in his texting as he furrowed his brows. What a coincidence. That’s the gym Eren worked at and the one Jean frequented as of late. He wondered if he’s ever passed by this guy during his evening workouts.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Oh  
I have a friend who works there

 **Hard2Handle  
** Well it is pretty big  
So  
Wat u do for a livin then?

 **Ur-Stallion  
**Accountant

 **Hard2Handle  
** Thats lame  
No wonder ur so tense

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Right…  
So why Hard2Handle?

 **Hard2Handle  
**Wouldnt u like to know ;)

 **Ur-Stallion  
**….?

 **Hard2Handle  
**Im a brat in the sheets ;)

 **Ur-Stallion  
**What does that mean?

 **Hard2Handle  
** Jfc dude  
Ur this fresh to gay culture or wat???  
Im a lil shit  
Im a bossy bottom  
Teasin nd u kno…  
Kind of y im versatile too lol

 

Jean sucked in a breath, a shiver rolling over his body. He had to admit, that sounded like fun. He wouldn’t mind a potential partner who gave him a run for his money. With Jean’s limited sexual experience, this guy reaped the right amount of prowess to show him the ropes of a very good time. He couldn’t help but get a little hot over the thought as he squirmed in his seat.  

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Nice  
That sounds nice….

 **Hard2Handle  
** Yea? ;)  
Do u have question no 5?

 **Ur-Stallion  
**Do you live alone?

 **Hard2Handle  
** No  
Bt u already kno im alone ;)  
Hbu?

 **Ur-Stallion  
** No either  
Only single one too it seems, unfortunately.

 **Hard2Handle  
** Lol  
Luckily I hav a douche of a flatmate who is too  
Think he went out as a 3rd wheel tonigt  
Lolllll

 **Ur-Stallion  
**You’ve never been a 3rd wheel before?

 **Hard2Handle  
**U seriously wasting a potential kinky question on that?

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Alright.  
Nevermind.  
Kinks?

 **Hard2Handle  
** Hmmmm  
Ass play  
If u culd consider it as one?  
Like rimming nd prostate massages  
Maybe edging  
Hav yet to find the right guy tho

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Fuck  
Yeah.  
Edging is so fucking hot

 **Hard2Handle  
** Looks like we have somethin in common ;)  
Any other kinks?

 

By now Jean was staring at the screen with hooded eyes, his body feeling a little too hot and his pants feeling a little too tight. The fact that the guy brought up _edging_ was a major plus in his books. The word alone brought up memories of many nights he’d watch videos of guys being edged. Jean even attempted it numerous times when he was in the right mood and had enough time alone to torment himself.

The idea of doing it with a man with such a hot body had Jean squirming in his seat, a blush finding its ways to his cheeks. He couldn’t think of anything better than the idea of edging, so he replied.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
**No. Those sound good.

 **Hard2Handle  
**Question no 6?

 **Ur-Stallion  
**How long is your dick?

 **Hard2Handle  
** Want a dick pic?  
U culd of asked ;)

 

Not even ten seconds later a thumbnail photo popped up on screen. It was of Hard2Handle’s cock. Jean gasped, body shuddering as a wave of lust flew across his entirety as he took in the sight of a delicious dick.

The photo was taken from slightly above and to the side with the man’s tanned and thick cock standing proudly. Jean could see the small veins running up the shaft, making his mouth water. He wanted to lick up those lines, all the way up to the head that was gleaming with wetness from precome.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Jesus  
You’re hairless there too?

 

Instead of a text reply, Jean got another picture. This time the photo was taken from the selfie camera. The guy’s arm must have been outstretched as it showed the underside of his cock and his completely hairless balls, missing pubic hair above his dick, and happy trail.

The shameless groan that left Jean’s mouth was something he couldn’t stop. By now, his own cock was incredibly hard and straining against his tight underwear and denim shorts. It was begging to be released from the confines, but he held strong.

Jean shook his head slightly to remove his eyes from the screen and to turn off the music coming from his headphones as he was beginning to find it distracting. He almost felt like he couldn’t think straight as his eyes flew back to the pictures he was given.

This guy had a hot cock. The hottest Jean’s _ever_ seen.

 

 **Hard2Handle  
** Its all urs if u want ;)  
Nice nd hard just for u ;)

 

Jean shuddered, moving his left hand to palm at his aching dick without even realising it. His breath was shaky and his eyes was hooded as the pressure of his palm rubbed against his sensitive head, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

God, how the fuck did this guy get him hot so quickly!? What was Jean even meant to reply back to him? Was he meant to agree? Was he supposed to send one back? Start sexting? He’d never had someone come on so strongly to him before. It was exhilarating and hot and everything he’s actually ever fucking dreamed of. But, he was still lost on a proper reply.

Biting his lower lip, he settled with texting back confirmations.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Fuck man  
You’ve got a hot cock

 

Unsure of how to proceed further, Jean begrudgingly took his soothing palm away from his crotch, exited the app, and frantically texted Marco for help. His heart pounded in his ears and throat as his thumbs raced against the letters.

 

 **[Jean.K]  
** Holy shit  
Marco  
Long story short.  
I joined fuckign grindr and there’s this dude  
He lives in the same apartment lot  
And he’s fucking sending me dick pics!!!  
Marco.  
Fucking DICK PICS

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Jean….  
We’re still in the movies.  
Mina sends her congrats!  
Go get ‘em stud!

 **[Jean.K]  
** No  
Not liek that!  
Fuck!  
What am I supposed to do with this hot shit??

 **[Freckled.J]  
**Send him one back?

 **[Jean.K]  
** I’ve never done this kind of shit before  
What?  
Fuck.  
I wonder who it is….  
Do you think it’s that guy from the floor above me?  
The one who has sex every fucking wednesday or some shit

 **[Freckled.J]  
** In the movies, Jean~  
Who knows.  
Why don’t you send him one back and see where it goes?

 

Jean’s phone vibrated as he received another message from the app. From the notification, he could tell it was another dick picture.

 

 **[Jean.K]  
** I told you I’m not here for a hookup!  
HOLY FUCK  
He sent another  
This dude has a fucking thick cock  
Holy shit.  
He’s hairless too

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Tmi, Jean.  
Just for the love of god, send him one back!  
Got to go!  
People next to us getting angry.

 

Groaning and heart still racing, Jean went back to the app. What he found was the new picture. It was of the guy lining his cock up against a shaving cream canister. Jean assumed the guy was giving him a point of reference for size. He almost wanted to chuckle over the fact that they used the same brand, but that thought left as quickly as it came as more dirty images filled his head. He definitely wouldn’t mind sucking this guy off until he was begging for more pleasure. Jean wondered what he tasted like and how far he could take that delicious cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jean breathed, deciding it really was the perfect size and thickness.  

 

 **Hard2Handle  
** U ok dude?  
Dont tell me ur jerkin it  
Wthut me  
Wats ur room numba?

 

The idea of having Jean’s new potential friend joining him within the next five minutes was a little daunting. It had been a long time since he’d been sexually active with someone. This itself was an experience he hadn’t done in a long while. It was extremely tempting and his cock was begging him to change his mind, but Jean knew he’d make a fool out of himself if he agreed.

 

With a shaky breath, Jean replied.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Not yet  
But fuck, man.  
You got me hard as a fucking rock here

 **Hard2Handle  
** Kk i get it  
Since ur a fresh face stallion boi ;)  
We culd sxt instead lol  
If ur not comfortable for somethin right now ;)  
Were both horny nd needin a wank ;)

 

Jean felt relief flood him as Hard2Handle didn’t push further for an instant hookup. He’d have to thank this guy after their wank session. Maybe even suggest a date first and then a blowjob or two afterwards if it went well.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Yeah?  
Wouldn’t that be hard with just one hand?

 **Hard2Handle  
** No lol  
Why not send me a dick pic too?  
Id like to kno wat ur hiding under those shorts ;)

 

Well, it’s not like Jean hadn’t expected to get away with not sharing at least something of himself. Fuck, Hard2Handle had basically shown him every angle of his dick already. The least Jean could do was send something back, right? Even Marco had said so.

Jean didn’t want to flash all of his glory at once, so he decided that he’d tease a little first. He wheeled himself a touch away from the desk and unbuttoned and unzipped his denim shorts. Jean hissed at the relief, almost wanting to dig his cock out immediately and start pumping it. But, he held himself back and spread the opening of his shorts instead, revealing a very obvious outline of a dick in black boxer briefs. It didn’t show all of it but enough that he hoped would appease the guy for now. He took a quick picture and with a palpitating heart and suddenly sweaty hands, sent it.

 

 **Hard2Handle  
** Wat a tease  
U look big  
Damn  
Looks like I better get a bigger toy

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Fuck yeah  
Not a stallion for nothing ;)  
Wait  
Toy?

 

Instead of a reply at first, Jean got sent a photo of black toy. It was held in the guy’s hand and in the background was a sink and very messy bathroom vanity. He also thought that it was quite ironic that the guy had messy flatmates too who owned a lot more products than necessary. Ignoring that thought, he zoned in back on the toy, taking in its girth, texture, and slight curve to it for perfect prostate stimulation.

That was the final straw for Jean. The images of old porn videos he watched far too many times of solo males and their toys all came rushing back. The thought of this guy having fucked himself with it and the idea of him wanting to do it tonight while talking to Jean all but crashed his patience.

Jean caved quickly and took his raging cock out of his underwear. He reveled in finally stroking his cock with light and slow moments, moaning quietly at the feel of his soft fingers. He hadn’t been this hard and desperate for a wank in weeks.

 

 **Hard2Handle  
** Yea dude  
I like my ass filled  
Remember? ;)

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Do now  
Fuck  
That’s hot too  
Do you use it often?

 **Hard2Handle  
** When I dont have a bf  
Or someone to ride ;)  
I like butt plugs too  
Hav one in rigt now ;)

 

“Holy fuck,” Jean whined, tightening his hand for another slow stroke up and down.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Shit  
Nice  
Is that your only toy?

 **Hard2Handle  
** For now  
Bt u kno  
Id rather be sitting in ur lap rigt now ;)

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Hmmm  
Are you opened up already?

 **Hard2Handle  
** Maybe a bit more fingerin since u look so big ;)  
Wont take long  
Culd wrap u up n lube u up nd slide it right in aftr a short while  
Bt i wanna first tease u ;)

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Fucking Christ  
For how long?

 **Hard2Handle  
** Until ur on the brink to cum ;)  
God  
I might switch over to my toy  
This plug aint no fun nymore  
I need som friction

 **Ur-Stallion  
**Why not sit back and wank for a while with me?

 **Hard2Handle  
** Ohhh  
So u r jerkin it now eh??  
Thats hot

 **Ur-Stallion  
**All your fault, you bastard

 **Hard2Handle  
** Ur welcome ;)  
If only i was ther to do it for u :(

 

The guy stopped texting for a short while, leaving Jean to scroll back up and stare at the photos sent previously. His breathing became laboured as he gripped harder onto his cock, stroking it in a satisfying rhythm as his mind thought up of a scenario. He couldn’t help imagine this guy sitting on his lap right there and then. How he’d be naked against Jean and how he’d rub his hard dick against Jean’s own. He wondered if the guy would be covered in lube, to make the sensation even better for the two. Jean lowered in his seat, shimming down and ignoring the slight wedgie his shorts was giving him. Now he could imagine the guy moving higher up, giving him better access to rut against Jean wantonly.  

Closing his eyes, Jean imagined how he’d mouth the guy’s sexy shoulders and collarbones; sucking and biting, and tasting the sweat. He’d let his hands explore further down, feeling up the muscles the guy no doubt had, and enjoy the smoothness of his skin. He’d eventually find those tight ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them, and hopefully finding a little butt plug with the tips of his fingers. He’d play with it, twisting it and pressing it further in until the guy moaned for more. Even better, begged Jean to take it out and to fill him up with flexible fingers instead.  

With a sudden bout of confidence, Jean opened his eyes and quickly texted as best as he could with one hand.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** How about when you’re on my lap  
I play with your ass until you’re begging me  
To finger you  
And fuck you.

 

Jean didn’t get a reply but rather a video. It was a very short thirty second clip filled with a cock being teasingly stroked. Jean watched mesmerized, unable to take his eyes off it. He kept repeating it, his mind swimming and his body on fire as it reached its limit of hunger.

 

 **Hard2Handle  
** Swap hands maybe? ;)  
Hmmm  
That sounds good  
U culd ;)  
Only aftr i tell u tho ;)  
So not yet

 

Fuck. Jean gritted his teeth as he watched the video again and again. He wanted more than anything to be the one to stroke it and to be stroked by those surprisingly beautiful hands. He wondered if the guy magically had soft hands or if they were calloused with all the gym work. He gasped, sparks flying all over his body as he imagined how rough they’d feel against his velvety smooth cock. Jean couldn’t take it anymore as he mewled quietly, his feet planting flat on the ground, allowing him to thrust his hips upwards to meet his waiting hand. Before he could lose anymore control of himself, he was sure to reply.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
** Jesus fuck man  
The things you’re doing to me right now

 **Hard2Handle  
**;)

 

The next photo had Jean gripping the base of his cock tightly. If he kept going he would have comed on the spot.

In the photo had stood Hard2Handle, the phone obviously resting on the vanity in the bathroom. His back was facing the camera while his left leg was hitched and foot rested on the edge of the counter. With one hand spreading one of his lovely rounded ass cheeks; Jean saw just about _everything_. The guy’s hairless balls hanging loosely, the pushed down cock, peaking and tempting Jean and his lubed puckered hole, sucking around a little black butt plug. Jean wondered how wide that butt plug was on the inside and wanted to imagine that it was thick enough to be pulled out and be replaced with his own raging cock.

Jean had to crunch his eyes shut for a minute, trying to get his breathing under control. He refused to finish just yet. He first wanted to see this guy finger his ass before he’d cave in to his climax.

Jean was about to tell Hard2Handle just as much until something bright and vibrant caught his attention. In the background in the photo had been the shower and tub and attached to the metal rods was a shower curtain with a certain anime character printed on it.

A surprisingly _familiar_ shower curtain.

Jean tried to wrack his brain for where he’d seen it before. Was it at Marco’s? Wait no, Marco didn’t even like Naruto. He didn’t have any other friends that liked anime either. Then where…

And that’s when it hit him.

Jean’s flatmates had been too busy and too lazy to order a new shower curtain from Walmart online. Thus, they had dug deep into their linen closet only to find a thin and very cheap plastic Naruto shower curtain that Connie had won one night at the arcades in Chinatown.

Dread suddenly filled Jean, his hand immediately leaving his cock as he zoomed into the picture, searching for any other clues.

_"Fucking Christ."_

There was no way that this guy could have the same shower curtain. That coincidence would be way too crazy. The shower curtain was a terrible knock off, for god’s sake! Even with a misspelled name. Trying not to freak out, Jean quickly took to texting Marco.

 

 **[Jean.K]  
** Freckles  
FREEEEJKCJCXKCLES  
HOLY  
FUCK  
I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Just in time for the credits!  
What’s wrong now, Jean?

 **[Jean.K]  
** This guy.  
THIS MOTHERFUCKING guy  
Has the same shower curtain as me

 **[Freckled.J]  
**What?

 **[Jean.K]  
** He has a MOTHERFUCKING  
Naboro/ Naruto shower curtain  
He’s fucking tanned  
He works  
At a gym  
He lives less than 100 ft-  
OH

 

Jean’s jaw dropped to the ground, suddenly bewildered, shocked, and a little angry.

There was _no way_ this coincidence could be real. There was no way there could just randomly be a stranger in his apartment. There was only _one_ guy he knew who was tanned, worked at a gym and who lived in an apartment with a fucking knock off Naruto curtain. Even more so, only one bathroom vanity he knew was just as messy and used the exact same fucking shaving cream as himself.

Mother fucking Eren Yeager.

He’d been fucking _sexting_ his own fucking flatmate.

Fucking Eren Yeager of all fucking people.

 

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Oh… oh my god  
HAHAHAH  
Are you saying….  
Are you saying you’ve been texting Eren?  
Oh my god, Jean  
He’s the one that sent you dick pics!?  
xDDDDDD  
I’m sorry :(((  
Mina  
Mina is haha  
I’m sorry for laughing, haha

 

Ignoring Marco’s texts, Jean went straight to the app, his dick now completely soft and his heart racing in… racing in anger or excitement or anxiousness, he had no fucking idea. His head was spinning and he grinded his teeth as his fingers harshly tapped on his screen.

 

 **Ur-Stallion  
**Can I get a selfie?

 **Hard2Handle  
** Wat?  
Y?

 **Ur-Stallion  
**I’ll send you a pic of my dick if you do.

 

The image that popped up in the chat all but confirmed Jean’s worst nightmare. It was indeed fucking Yeager. Eren wore a smirk, his long brown hair tied back in a loose bun, shorter strands sticking against his forehead that was covered in a slight gleam of sweat. His cheeks were visibly red, proof of the activities they had just been doing.

Jean’s stomach churned.

Seeing Eren made Jean angry. He was angry with himself. Annoyed, in fact. Of all the people Jean could have found, why had it been _Yeage_ r? He should have seen the signs earlier. There were too many things that pointed to the fact that it was Eren. But Jean thought he was home alone. He could have sworn Yeager had left with Armin. How did he manage to come back?

Unless… he’d never left the apartment to begin with and they’d both assumed somehow the other was out. The third wheel comment suddenly made so much sense.

Jean didn’t know what to do. His heart was racing and his mind was dizzy. How could he come forth about this? He’d now promised a picture of his dick in compensation. No way would he be sending a picture of it to Yeager, especially now that he’d gone all limp.

Jean tucked himself back into his underwear at that thought and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

He almost wanted to cry. Or laugh. Fuck, his head was in a mess. In hindsight, he couldn’t believe the amount of shit he’d found out about his flatmate. He didn’t know Eren was so goddamn thirsty. What a little minx. And the fact that he was into edge-play and butt plugs, and toys in general? God, this was year’s worth of blackmail simply handed to him on a golden platter.

 

 **[Jean.K]  
** He sent a selfie  
It’s fucking YEAGER.  
What do I do?

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Hmmmmm…  
Tell him the truth?  
Unless you want to keep sexting him, hahahaa! 

 **[Jean.K]  
** Fuck that.  
I’ve never gone so soft in my life.

 **[Freckled.J]  
** Tmi, Jean.  
Hmmm…  
Well, if he sent a selfie, why not send him one back?  
Best way to confront him, right?

 **[Jean.K]  
** You have a point.  
Fuck.  
And it was going so fucking good, Freckles.  
We were getting along  
It was fucking fun  
I finally had chem-  
Nvm.  
Ignore I said that

 **[Freckled.J]  
**CHEMISTRY!?

 

Jean quickly tapped his way back to the app, leaving Marco to spam him with incessant texts. His friend was right. The best way to confront his flatmate was to send a selfie back.

 

 **Hard2Handle  
** Am I hot? ;)  
R u tryin to take a dick pic or somethin?  
Hello?  
Hi??  
Y u gone? :(  
Was it my face?  
Was it the long hair????

 

Jean accessed his camera and with a palpitating heart, he lifted his phone into the air, and took a photo like he had when he first signed up to Grindr. This time, he included his face; looking unamused and dead straight into the camera lense. He flipped the birdy too, close to his still unzipped pants to add more salt to the wound. Without a second thought, he sent the picture and waited.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?”

Yeah, Jean thought as he heard the muted scream coming from down the end of the hall - where the bathroom was located at.

 _Grindr was a mistake_. Dating apps are all mistakes. Fuck. Jean was going to delete this god forsaken thing right away.

He was about to do so when his bedroom door was suddenly thrashed open.

“What the fuck, Horseface!?” Eren spat.

Jean’s eyes widened at the sudden entry, his heart in his throat as he turned his chair around and accidently dropped his phone to the ground in surprise. He hadn’t seen Eren angry as that in years. Not since their last physical fight, at least. Eren was red faced, hair no longer tied and completely wild as his teeth were bared and grinding. His chest was red and his hands gripped the door and door frame so tightly, Jean swore he could see the veins popping in his arms. At least his flatmate had the modesty to have put on a towel.

“I could ask you the same thing, Shithead,” Jean sneered, crossing his arms and lowering his eyebrows in anger to match his flatmates. “I didn’t realise you were that thirsty.”

Eren closed his mouth, a growl coming deep within his throat before letting go of the door and stomping towards Jean. Eren gripped Jean’s tank top, pulling it close to him and forcing Jean up from his seat as he continued to fume. Jean cussed under his breath as he felt the material stretch against his skin. He quickly grabbed for the chair’s armrest for leverage.

“Why the _fuck_ did you lead me on!?” Eren snarled.

“Lead you on!? You were the one wanting me, remember!?” Jean countered angrily. “I didn’t know it was _you_ until-” Jean stopped, unsure of how to word it without making it any more awkward than it was. “Until the Naruto curtain.”

Eren shoved him harshly at that, making Jean fall back into his chair with a big oof. Eren stood back up straight, face falling defeatedly into a hand as he groaned.

“I didn’t know it was you either,” Eren explained, voice sounding hoarse. “It was going so well too…” He added quietly.

Jean still stared wide eyed, his mind trying to process what had been said. _Yeah_ , Jean thought. _I’m disappointed it is you too,_ he continued his musing. He could tell Eren was embarrassed, now that the anger and shock had subsided. To be fair, he had every right to be. Eren had just flashed his dick and ass to the guy he had butted heads with for years. Jean knew he would have felt the same if he was in Eren’s position.

Feeling only a touch of pity for his flatmate and with a dry swallow, Jean tried to fix things. “We could pretend it never happened. It was a mistake after all, right?”

Eren lifted his head, eyeing his flatmate for a second. “Yes. Fuck it was.” And with his eyebrows lowering back into something menacing and holding up a finger in warning, he added, “You better not tell anyone about this, Kirstein, or I swear to god.”

“My lips are sealed,” Jean quickly interrupted. “In fact, I’m deleting the app as soon as you leave.”

“You better fucking delete the evidence too,” Eren warned him.

“I will. It’s not like I want to see your nasty dick again. I already have nightmares from college.”

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t want to see _yours_ either, Horseface,” Eren retorted, turning around and heading for the door. As he got to the doorway he turned to Jean, his face serious and almost deadly. “One peep to Marco or Connie and _you’re_ dead meat.”

Jean tried to keep his face neutral, nodded once and watched as his flatmate slammed his door shut on his way out. He sighed in relief, his heart still beating furiously as he heard the stomping from the hallway.

What a wild night, he thought. How had something so good suddenly end so wrong?

With that in mind, Jean bent over his knees and picked up his phone from the ground. When bringing it back from sleep, he found their chat on Grindr still open with his selfie taking over most of it. He felt a little queasy to see it and a little heartbroken too.

It really was going so well. Almost too well. How sad.

Jean should have seen the signs earlier. There were too many coincidences that he blindly looked over. He hated to admit that he was disappointed. The night had progressed so nicely, even if a hookup wasn’t what he had in mind. Or well, even the sexting that had occurred in the end.

Jean wouldn’t have thought that he and Yeager would get along so well under such circumstances. Granted, he no way in hell had ever thought of his friend... Fuck... flatmate, he corrected mentally, in such a manner. Well, aside from appreciating the fact that yeah, Yeager had a nice body. Even if he disliked the guy at times, he could at least admit to that. He was sure that even Armin and Connie had the same thoughts.

Jean quickly exited the app, holding down the icon once he got back to the homescreen. He was about to press the little cross before he dropped his phone in his lap, head falling back into his chair.

Jean felt a little bitter. Sad almost. It was all just far too unfair. Here he was giving this dating app thing a try again, only to fail miserably. Was he doomed to a single life for good? At that thought, he went back into the app and scrolled up to re-read some of their messages. They both eased so well into the conversation. It flowed almost perfectly too. Along the way, he saved some of the dick pictures Eren had sent. Sure, he promised to delete the evidence, but Jean felt that he had every right to save a few. He didn’t want to leave this failed attempt completely empty handed.

After most was saved, he went through with his part of the deal and deleted the app. Jean didn’t feel completely relieved of having it removed. But he did feel a sense of accomplishment to have saved something at least.

He tapped to his camera roll to make sure all the pictures were there. And yes, they sure were. Without realising it, his eyes roamed over a few of them, his heart climbing its way up to his throat.

It really was a shame.

Jean had finally for once gotten along with someone perfectly. In fact, he was having the best fun he’s had in a very long time. Hell, they even had the same kink. Eren had really surprised him - What with a nice body, nice dick, delicious dirty words, and nice plush lips that were kissa-

Jean stopped those thoughts immediately, his breath hitching in his throat. He exited the camera roll immediately and stared up at the ceiling in shock.

It couldn’t be. Surely.

Surely this didn’t mean that he...

No.

Fucking.

Way.

There was no fucking way that Grindr just pulled his attraction to Eren Yeager to the forefront.

No way was this spelling out that he felt more than normal feelings for his flatmate.

There was no fucking way that he had a _crush_ on him.

_No._

  
  
  



End file.
